Home Sweet Propwash
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: What would happen if a human suddenly appeared in the Cars/Planes world? She meets her most favorite plane in the world, Dusty Crophopper, and falls in love with him. But will she suddenly appear back to her old sucky life at home? Or will she stay in the world she desperately loves?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm new here. This is all so confusing... but I'll understand soon. Hopefully..

I don't usually make my stories with chapters... so some might be reaallly long oneshots...

I don't own any of these characters besides myself...

* * *

This is me. The girl who ran away from home. My life at home. My life at home sucks. I had to get away. I brought all I could to help me survive. Even some money. I looked at my ipod. midnight. I left my family without saying goodbye. It was better that way. But now, I'm all alone. I don't know where to go. I slid down the side of a grassy hill and walked under the bridge. I opened my backpack to check my supplies.

"Water bottle? Check. Shampoo and soap? Check. Toothbrush and toothpaste? Check. Extra non perishable foods? Check. Headphones? Check. Lots of clothes? Check. As I looked deeper in the bag, I saw two diecasts of Dusty and Skipper. I also found a plushie of Dusty. That will surely keep me company.

I also took out my binder. I brought that along with so if I get bored, I can draw or write about my life so far.

I sat down against the bridge. I was so tired. I hugged my backpack and leaned back. This is my life now. Better get used to it. I closed my eyes and sighed. A few seconds passed and all of a sudden I felt warm air and the sun on me. I fell backwards still holding my backpack and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was that I was surrounded by corn stalks. I looked behind me. The bridge I was leaning on was no longer there! I was greatly confused. _Is this a dream? Did I just fall asleep? And that fast?_

__I suddenly heard a plane engine come closer. I stood up and looked around. A big but small plane zoomed over me, spraying me with a foul-like powder...or something. I was pushed backwards and started to cough and wave the stuff away. The engine got softer but then started getting louder. I saw an orange plane land a little ways outside of the cornfield. I got up and started to follow it, thinking it looked familiar.

I walked through the forest of corn and came to a small clearing. there I saw an orange and white crop duster. It looked at me with a confused and surprised look. I immediately recognized him and fell in love.

"D-Dusty Crophopper?!" I blurted out.

"Uhm... Yeah...how do you know my name?" He asked, coming closer to me. "Who are you? And.. don't take this offensive but, what are you?"

"My name is Erica Case, and I'm a human. But its along story on how I know you. Where are we?"

"We are in Propwash Junction, Minnesota. And welcome Erica. How did you get here? I've never seen a... a human, before in my life."

"I honestly do not know how I got here. I was under a bridge at midnight, closed my eyes, and was surrounded by corn."

"Why were you under a bridge at midnight?"

"I ran away from home... my life sucks at home."

"Oh." Dusty looked down, unsure of what to say. "Well, you're welcome here! I don't know how Skipper will react to you, but I'm sure Chug will get along! Come aboard!" He opened his window down against his side and faced his side towards me.

"Okay." I carefully climbed onto his wing, set my backpack in the back, and climbed into the front seat. Dusty closed the window and started his engine. His propellor started to spin.

"First, I gotta finish crop dusting or my boss will have me." Dusty replied as he set off into the air again.

"Oh, Leadbottom?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm so confused how you know everyone."

"Well in my world, you are in a movie called, Planes."

"Oh, so... I'm like a star?"

"Yeah. You win the Wings Around the Globe Rally."

"Yeah, I did!" Dusty replied proudly.

I smiled as he started dusting the rest of the corn.

"That's vita-minimulch, right?" I asked.

"Yeah,. Oh wait, did I spray you before?" Dusty asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah. That stuff is nasty."

"Agreed."

Suddenly a train horn echoed off around us.

"Yeah! Quittin' time!" I'll radio Chug to have him meet me at my hangar. "

"Alright." I replied. Dusty stopped dusting and flew off.

"What about the rest of the corn?" I asked.

"Leadbottom will take over." He replied. He flew back and soon Propwash junction came into view. Dusty landed on the runway and started to roll back to his hangar. The garage door slid open and Dusty hurried inside, closing the door behind him.

"How should I present myself to him?" I asked.

"Just stay in my cockpit and I'll call him." Dusty replied.

"Dusty Crophopper to Chug. Come in Chug." Dusty radioed.

"Why don't you ever use the call sign?" Chug radioed back.

"The... race is over..." Dusty said innocently.

"So? I like hearing it."

Dusty sighed. I couldn't help but giggle. "Fine. Strut Jetstream to Turbo Coach Truckzilla."

"Yes, what do you need, Strut?" Chug answered.

"You need to get to my hangar ASAP. I have something to show you!"

"Alright I'll be right there." Chug answered and left.

"You ready?" Dusty asked me.

"Yeah! I cant wait to meet everyone!"

"Well, It may take a while, but yeah. You can meet everyone. But in the meantime, stay in my cockpit and don't make a sound."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Dusty! It's Chug!" Chug called out. Dusty pushed a button with his wing to open the doors. Chug drove in and Dusty closed the door.

"What do you have to show me?" Chug asked.

"I found a special... person in the corn I was dusting." Dusty explained.

"Person?" Chug asked, confused.

"Yeah. Her name is Erica. Come on out, Erica." Dusty told me. I opened his window from a latch and slid down carefully onto his wing.

"Whoa... where did she come from?"

"The human world I guess."

"Actually from Wausau WI." I said.

"Oh." Chug said. "Wait. Who else knows about her?"

"Only me." dusty said. "How do you suppose Dottie and Skipper will react?"

"I'm not sure." Chug answered. "I don't really think they would ban her here though." Chug thought for a minute. "But I need to get going. There is a group of planes on their way who need refueling. Good luck." Dusty opened the door for him and Chug drove off.

"Dottie?" Dusty asked me.

"Yeah sure." I climbed back in his cockpit and Dusty left the hangar.

* * *

Leave a review? More chapters to come! :3

In my notebook there aren't chapters so I'm just splitting them up now..


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. School is getting on my nerves... anyways, enjoy! I will try to update the next one after this since I have a four day weekend this week!

* * *

On the way to Dottie's shop, I suddenly got very happy. I was in Dusty Crophopper. I was sitting _in_ Dusty Crophoppers' cockpit. I got very happy. I couldn't believe it. Dusty rolled into Dottie's workshop and saw Dottie putting away some tools from a previous customer. Dottie turned around and looked at him.

"Please don't tell me you blew something again." She complained.

"Nope." Dusty replied happily. "I've got to show you something." I felt as if this was my time now. I opened the window and slid onto dusty's wing. Dottie looked at me curiously.

"Her name is Erica. She is from Wausau, Wisconsin from the human world." Dusty explained.

"Oh. Where did you find her?" Dottie asked.

"In the corn. I accidentally... sprayed her."

"Way to go!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't see her!"

"I know Dusty! I'm just joking!"

"Oh."

"Well, who's you all show her to?"

"Chug. And you."

"You gonna show her to Skipper?"

"If Erica wants to." Dusty looked at me.

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Then let's go!"I climbed back into Dusty, and Dusty said goodbye to Dottie and left.

"Where is Skipper?"

"Probably in his hangar. Along with Sparky." Dusty rolled to the end of the runway up to a large hangar. A big sign in the front read, 'Skipper's Flight School'. Dusty rang the doorbell with his wing. The doors slid open and Skipper rolled out. He was nearly twice the size of Dusty!

"Hello, Skipper. I uh, I have something to show you." Dusty said.

"Well, what is it?" Skipper asked.

I opened my window again and slid onto Dusty's wing.

"Hello, Sir. My name is Erica. Dusty found me in a field of corn while dusting, and I'm from the human world, Wausau Wisconsin." I said, taking a breath.

Skipper just smiled. "Well, Welcome to Propwash Junction, Erica. How long will you be staying here?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know how I got here."

"She ran away from home and was under a bridge at midnight when she came here." Dusty told Skipper.

"But I don't want to leave. I love this place already." I said, placing my hand on Dusty's side and leaning on him.

"You guys would make a great team." Skipper added, jokingly.

"Heh, heh... yeah well, uhm... we're gonna go..." Dusty said, insecurely.

"Alright. Nice to meet you, Erica." Skipper said, waving goodbye by flapping his wings in a sort of way as we left. I sat down on the edge of Dusty's wing. I scooted close to him and leaned on his side.

"Let's go chat with Chug while he refuels." Dusty told me. As we rolled down the side of the runway, numerous planes saw me smiled kindly at me. I felt as if I belonged here.

Suddenly Dusty stopped abruptly. I looked forwards to see why. Then I saw him.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I feel bad for giving you a cliffhanger when I haven't been updating, but it's like 11:14 at night, and I'm tired. I'll try to update again tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm at my friends house and we are bored so I'll give ya the next part.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ripslinger. Ned and Zed were with him.

"Look who it is! Farmboy!" Ripslinger exclaimed. He then saw me.

"What...is that?" He asked loudly.

"Leave her alone Ripslinger." Dusty said firmly.

"But what is it?" he asked again coming and looking closely at me. I started to feel uncomfortable and slightly moved away from Ripslinger. Dusty could tell what I was feeling and he backed up from Ripslinger.

"She is not an 'it'." Dusty scolded. "She is a human and has every right here."

"I never said it didn't have a right here."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Dusty asked.

"We had to be refueled." Ripslinger responded.

"Well, we will be going now." Dusty said and tried to roll away, but Rip stopped him with his wing.

"Hold on, you never answered me."

"What do you need answered?" Dusty asked in a higher tone. He was getting impatient.

"Well, for starters, what is she doing here?"

I started to inch closer to Dusty. Somebody didn't want me here?

"She came here and nobody could've stopped it. She may not be welcome to you, but this isn't your hometown. You don't get to decide things. Personally, I want her here. She will have a better life." I liked the way Dusty was protective of me.

"You really think she'll have a better life here? In... This place?" Rip countered.

"Leave them alone, Ripslinger." A firm and angry voice said behind us. Dusty turned around to see Skipper. He didn't look happy.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going." Dusty turned and rolled away.

"Do you really think I'd take orders from this old... Grandpa Corsair?" Ripslinger yelled to Dusty. Dusty froze in his tracks. I'm guessing Rip hit a pretty big nerve. Dusty turned around again. He glared at Ripslinger. I didn't like where this was going.

"Erica, go by Skipper." Dusty told me. Not wanting to cause anything bigger, I obeyed. As I came alongside Skipper, Skipper yelled out, "Dusty, what are you doing?" Dusty didn't answer.

"What are ya gonna do about it, Farmboy?" Rip asked.

"Race. First one over the two cylinders of grain wins. If I win, You leave immediately. If you win, you can stay. Deal?" Dusty wasn't letting him go with this one.

"Deal." Rip stated. He smiled evilly.

The two planes started their engines. They had to fly around the nose of the plane-shaped town and pass the cylinders on the other side. I sat on Skippers' outstretched wing on the top of the cliff. We watched them from above.

"This isn't a good idea Dusty..." Skipper said softly. The planes took off. They were side by side as they went around the corner. Skipper rolled to the other side of the cliff and across the runway. Dusty was leading!

"Go Dusty!" I cheered. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Go Rip Do it!" Zed yelled out.

"Now!" Ned yelled.

Rip came in closer to Dusty. Dusty noticed and tried to go faster. Rip moved above Dusty and while doing so, pushed on Dusty's rudder with his wing. Dusty spun out of control, engine sputtering. He collapsed into a field of corn nose first and tumbled. I immediately got up from the Skipper's wing.

* * *

Cliffhanger anyone? I'll try to update again tomorrow if I have time. I was gonna stop at the part where Rip agrees to the race, but decided to give you a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, school and all is so stressing, but I have a block week (odd classes are longer than normal) I'll try to get the next one in. Enjoy! (And Dusty will be okay)

* * *

"Dusty!" I screamed. Skipper's jaw dropped. Seconds after Ripslinger passed the cylinders, Dusty crashed into one of them. Skipper flew me down to where Dusty had crashed. Luckily he had landed on his landing gear. Sort of. When the dust and smoke cleared, I could tell Dusty was in severe pain. His engine had started to smoke and his wings had almost torn off. His rudder had broken off along with both of his elevators. His left flap seemed to have broken off as well. His landing gear was cracked and seemed to be painfully spread apart. His propeller was also cracked and bent into his fuselage, creating a painful hole.

As Skipper powered down, I ran to Dusty. "Haha, loser!" Rip yelled out as he circled Dusty a few times. He then flew back towards town.

I placed my hands on his hot hood. His hood burst open, spraying oil and gushing steam up at the sky. Dusty tried to move more comfortably, but with his propeller stuck, it didn't move and inch and a fog of smoke billowed out of his exhaust, creating a black oil smear.

"Oh dusty..." I whispered. He looked out of it, like he was about to faint.

"We need Dottie now!" Skipper exclaimed. He carefully pushed Dusty out of the rubble and the cornfield. I sat on the Skipper's wing as he pushed Dusty carefully to town. Once we hit the runway, Dusty's rear tire started to scrape on the blacktop.

"Can you lift up on his stabilizer?" Skipper asked. I got down from his wing and carefully lifted up on his horizontal stabilizer. Since he was pretty heavy, I had to find a comfortable way to hold him.

Skipper rolled into Dottie's shop. Dottie turned around and almost fainted from the sight of Dusty. Dusty had fainted. On the way here and Dottie couldn't quite grasp what she was looking at.

"Can you please help him? Ripslinger made Dusty crash." I pleaded with Dottie.

"Uh..uh.. Of course. I just got new parts in for him. But.. What happened?" She exclaimed.

"We'll explain later. Dusty needs you now." Skipper said. "We'll wait outside." Dottie nodded and closed the doors as we left the shop.

"I hope he'll be okay." I said softly.

"I'm sure he will." Skipper reassured me.

WE suddenly right away heard power drills and wielding saws. Metal also clanked about. The Skipper and I waited nearly all day for Dusty. We went to go hang out with Chug like Dusty had promised me before, and I had got to see the inside of the Skipper's hangar. It was all so interesting but yet so tiring.

It was about 10:30 when Dottie's doors opened. Dusty had awoken and I was happy to see that his body had been fixed and repainted.

"I fixed him up halfway. I won't get new engine parts until tomorrow. Dottie explained, letting Dusty go.

"Thank you very much, Dottie." Skipper thanked.

"Take it easy now, Dusty!" Dottie yelled out as we left. We got to Dusty's hangar and said Goodnight to Skipper.

* * *

I'll maybe update again later today, but I'm glad I can type fast. .


	5. Chapter 5

I'm at lunch, bored, not hungry, so here's the next one. Sorry for the last being so short.. .

* * *

"Is your backpack alright?" Dusty said softly before entering. I crawled carefully onto his wing and pulled it out from his window. It was fine.

"It's okay." I said. We entered the hangar and Dusty turned on a light. I suddenly felt sad. Really sad.

"It's all my fault...isn't it." I said suddenly.

"W-what?" Dusty asked, turning around.

"It's my fault that you crashed." I repeated.

"N-no it's not.."

"Yes it is. You told me to go over by Skipper, but instead I should've stopped you. You wouldn't have gotten hurt or near death." I left my backpack unzipped and sat on the cold floor.

"I'm so sorry. My first day and you neared death because of me." I sat there on the floor of the hangar, almost in tears. My head was cradled on my knees. I heard Dusty roll up to me. I looked up at him. He had my Dusty plush's rudder in his mouth. He dropped it at my feet and shyly smiled.

"I think you may need this." He softly said, rolling back a bit. I picked up the plush and sighed.

"I don't need this." I said, setting the plane aside. Dusty couldn't help but look hurt at my rejection of the toy.

"I need you." I said, getting up and hugging him, tears streaming down my face.

He leaned back into me in a sort of a hug. "I do too." He said softly.

I stood there for a while until I calmed down. I let go of him.

"I think it's time for bed." Dusty said finally.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked.

I think I have a mattress in the back. Hold on." Dusty left for a second and I decided to look through my backpack. I brought out my pajamas. I changed into them just as I heard a crash behind a half open door Dusty disappeared through.

"Are you okay?" I called.

"Uh, yeah. I just-AHH!" He shrieked. A little mouse-car scampered or drove I guess out of the doorway and disappeared through another hole. Dusty came back out, shaken, and dragging a mattress out with his teeth.

"I didn't know I had rodents..." He whimpered through the mattress. He laid it down next to me and sighed.

"There. Do you have a blanket or pillow?"

"I have a blanket, but no pillow."

"Well, you could always use your backpack as a pillow until I get one."

I pulled my tightly wrapped blanket out of the bottom of my backpack and as I did so my two diecasts fell out as well.

Dusty gasped as he saw himself as a little toy.

"There are little toys of me too in you rworld? And Skipper?" He asked, curiously looking at the two diecast planes.

"Yeah." I held them up so Dusty could get a better look.

"Well, they got the detail right on Skipper." Dusty said. Then he looked at himself as a toy.

"But I'm... awesome!" He exclaimed. "What else do you have?"

"I pointed at the blanket I pulled out and unraveled it. I held it up.

"I bought Planes fabric and made a blanket out of it." I explained.

"El Chu and I are on there!" He said happily. "Wow." He then looked behind me at the plush. "And where did you get that little plush of me?" He asked.

"Oh, I got that for my birthday."

"When's your birthday?"

"September 15th."

"Oh.." Dusty said.

"When's yours?"

"The 18th of March." He replied.

"Ah. Well, I'm tired." I said yawning.

"Me too."

I laid my blanket over the mattress and placed my backpack on it for a pillow. Before I crawled in, I grabbed my Dusty plush and brought it close to me to sleep with. Dusty was near me and settled down. I didn't crawl into bed just yet though. I got up and hugged Dusty.

"Goodnight Dusty." I said.

"Goodnight, Erica." He said.

Once I let go of him I quickly kissed the tip of his propeller cone. He looked shocked at first but then smiled.

"Goodnight." I said again.

"Night." He smiled.

I crawled into bed and put my diecasts near my bed. I then took my glasses off, put them in my case and into my bag, and snuggled with my Dusty, a grin on my face. Dusty turned off the light and silence. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Sadly, this took me a little like three periods to type this up. Leave a review and Happy Halloween/ Nightmare Night guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! This chapter has some fluff! ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

I awoke sometime during the night and I wondered where I was. I then heard Dusty's soft snores next to me and I smiled. I couldn't bring myself back to sleep, So I quietly got up, put my glasses on, and quietly walked over to the doors. I slid them open carefully and sat down, looking out at the stars. I hugged my Dusty plush and sighed. I was gonna have a great life here. After a while I couldn't see anymore stars. It must've been clouding up.

"What are you doing up this late?' A sleepy voice said behind me. I jumped and looked behind me. A sleepy Dusty stood there.

"I couldn't get to sleep." I answered.

"Oh." He sat there with me to keep me company.

"The air feels nice out here." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it does." Dusty said. "But there are no stars!"

"It's cloudy I guess."

Suddenly a bolt of light flashed through the sky. Dusty gasped but I cheered.

"Yes! Maybe a thunderstorm! I love thunderstorms!" I said happily, but then I looked up at Dusty. His eyes were widened with fear.

"Oh wait... You don't like thunderstorms, do you?"

"N-no... I don't..." He stammered, shaking his nose. I got up instantly and stood beside him.

"Don't worry, I'm here. We should probably go inside now." I said soothingly. He gulped, nodded and rolled backwards. I turned on a light and closed the doors. I turned around, and he was shaking in a corner. His flaps, ailerons, and elevators were pointed downwards like he was trying to block out something. I ran to him, putting my plush on my bed.

"Calm down now Duster. It's just a storm." I tried soothing him.

Suddenly rain started pouring down on the hangar and thunder rumbled. Dusty was trembling.

"Just close your eyes and think of good things. I'm right here." I hugged him and he leaned into me.

He started to calm down but he was still breathing heavily. Lightning flashed and lit up the whole room. Dusty whimpered and lowered himself. I put my arm over his hood, rubbing it back and forth, holding him tightly.

"It's okay. Hopefully it'll pass soon." I said calmly. We stayed here for what seemed like forever. Me trying to calm him down, and with each boom of thunder, him moving his nose more closer to me. Finally it passed and the rain slowly started to stop.

"Is it over...?" Dusty whimpered softly.

"I think so."

I let go of him and he settled down and sighed.

"What do you normally do when there's a storm?"

"Freak out here..."

"Does Skipper know?"

"Yeah, and he's comforted me a couple of times. But Dottie always tells me if I know one is coming, that I have to fly away from it, and come back when Skipper radioes that it's gone. It raises my oil pressure. Or I have to get used to them."

"Oh. Well, I'm kinda glad it's gone too. That rain came down so loudly. I wanna see how bad it got." I walked back over to the doors. Dusty hesitated for a second but followed. I opened the doors and a gush of water flowed through the crack and at my feet. The water hit Dusty's tires and he let out a little yelp. The town looked flooded. It was still sprinkling and the road was covered in water and twigs from trees.I walked outside an inch and looked around. The town was covered in debris and the wind still howled.

Suddenly I heard a large deafening crack.

* * *

How's that for a cliffhanger? I will try to update the last part I have in my notebook tomorrow. Then after that, I'm out of ideas for this story... :/. I'm trying to think of a way to proceed...

ANYWAYS, I am thinking of starting two more stories sorta Cars related, which one is where one of the top best cop cruisers gets retired and he goes to a new home, but then something happens where only he can save the day, and the other is about a snow plow truck, where he desperately wants to be able to drive around and do things during the summer instead of only turning his engine on during the winter. Leave a review? (The second story I thought of writing because I was at my bus stop and across the street is a car dealership, and there was this Dodge snow plow truck and another car facing it, and I thought, well, if they were alive, wouldn't it be cute if the truck and the car fell in love but the owner of the car drove away and the truck was lonely again? And BAM. This story was born. And the car was there several days before it left the truck to its loneliness. Gahh... So many feels. .


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter! I think the poll on my profile will go until maybe next week Monday if I don't think up a next part for this story.. Anywho on either story I have a lot of thinking to do and planning.. So.. Vote! Sorry for my babbling, and start reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Suddenly I heard a large deafening crack. I whirled around and a large tree fell towards me. I let out a scream and Dusty pushed me away. The tree fell in front of the doorway and we were blocked.

"Dusty! Keep inside!" Skipper called out. Beyond the darkness and the mist of the rain, I could make out Skippers' silhouette. The wind was getting worse and the rain fell harder.

"Skipper? What's happening?" Dusty yelled back.

"There's a tornado in sight! I'm going to get rid of it using the De-tornado-fier!" Skipper had a weird machine on his belly.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No time for questions! Stay inside!" Skipper started up his engine and rolled off down the runway. I went back inside and Dusty closed the doors.

"Do you have a-a basement in here or something?" I asked nervously.

"Uh... No... But we should huddle in a corner." For some reason, I smiled at the word 'huddle'.

I stood against the wall and Dusty stayed in front of me. Something hard hit the roof of the hanger. We both jumped.

"I-I may like thunderstorms, but I don't like tornados..." I said as I pushed myself further into the wall.

"Don't worry. We all have fears. I'll be here for you just like you were here for me."

I smiled. Something else rammed into the wall on the other side of the hangar, knocking down a shelf of Ripslinger and other racers figures. I jumped and clung to Dusty's wet hood.

"I was meaning to get rid of those..." Dusty groaned before trying to calm me down from my tight grasp.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Dusty soothed. I calmed my tight grasp but I still clung to his hood.

"Close your eyes and think of good things."

I closed them and thought of Dusty. Who else would I think of?

Suddenly, the loud wind went quiet. The only sounds was the rain now softly pattering.

I looked up from Dusty's hood. "Did Skipper do it?" I asked.

"I don't know." Dusty replied. I let go of him and together we slowly went towards the door. He opened it and looked out. The tornado was gone! Dusty rolled outside. Cold rain pattered on Dusty's hood. It hit my face. A tired, best Skipper flew past and landed a little ways in front of Dusty. The sun had started to come up. I crawled over the huge log and ran to Skipper, hugging him.

"Thanks for saving us, Skip!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "You're a real hero." Skipper softly smiled. He was drenched and weary, but still stood tall.

* * *

And there we go! Have no idea how to keep going! I will think though. I have it all in my notebook and I will hopefully have the next chapter up by Saturday if not sooner. Otherwise I do have some other Planes stories I could possibly write. Leave a review with a suggestion? :)


	8. Chapter 8

I told you guys I'd get the next chapter up by Saturday! It's 11:25 at night right now and I'm so tired, but I managed! And this chapter may be a bit boring, but anyways, enjoy!

BTW, there is one so called 'bad word' in here too. But it's only used once. I think you will notice it.. :)

* * *

Skipper looked forwards at Dusty. He was still trapped behind the log but he was smiling at Skipper. Skipper and I went back to Dusty.

"We'll have this log removed in no time, Duster." Skipper said. Dusty just shook his nose, still smiling.

"If it weren't for you, this town would've been destroyed."

"Oh, it's nothing. I would've done it, Jolly Wrench or not."

I crawled back over the log to Dusty to keep him company until the log was removed. We went back inside. I went over to my bed and collapsed on my back on it.

"Ugh.. I'm so tired." I moaned.

"I probably would've woken you up anyways because of the storm..." Dusty said. He came over to me. "Do ya still like it here even with tornadoes?" He asked.

"Yup." I said. _Better than my judgeful world._

Dusty laughed. "You should just see our winters!"

I sat up. "Wisconsin had some pretty bad winters too."

"How about your summers? I think our record here came up to like 110 or 114 degrees.. I'm not sure."

"Oh, wow. Wisconsin the highest I can remember was like 98 degrees."

"Welcome to Propwash!" Dusty exclaimed. We both laughed.

"Welp, I guess I'd better get ready for the day." I sighed.

"Alright. I'll be in the back for a second." Dusty disappeared through the back door and I changed into nice, clean clothes. I took out my hairbrush and started to brush out my tangled soft hair. I then pulled on my black sweatshirt and took out my iPod. I wondered if Propwash had wifi. I unlocked it, went into settings and checked the WiFi. There was one listed with two bars and the name was a bunch of numbers.

"Hey, Dusty?" I called out, still looking at my iPod. I heard something snap and Dusty yelped. I looked up and Dusty stuck his face out around the crack of the door, a mouse trap hanging from his prop.

"Yeah?" He asked. I smiled and walked up to him. I pried the trap from his propeller.

"Thanks." He shyly said.

"What is the password for this WiFi?" I asked him, showing my iPod.

"Uh... I think it might be... hold on." He turned around to a cabinet I don't think I recall ever seeing before. He dragged out a drawer and there was a stack of papers.

"Here, the top one." He answered. I grabbed the paper and copied down the password, again an array of numbers. I got into the WiFi.

"Sorry, I had just gotten the WiFi a couple of days ago, and I never really had a use for it, since I don't have a device or anything..."

"That's okay." I said. "I'll let you use my iPod sometimes, but just a warning, this thing is a piece of crap when trying to do something." I added flicking it in the air.

"Ah, that's okay. I've already witnessed problems like that on Chug's computer."

I went back to my bed and Dusty went back to the backroom. I tried texting one of my friends. I sent a text saying, "Hey." But it never shown that it delivered. I sighed. I guess I can't text my old world.

"Alright! I'm done!" I heard Dusty exclaim. He began to leave the room but halfway something snapped again.

"YOWCH!" He yelped and spun around. I stood up quickly and ran to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh..." He looked back and so did I. He had the same mouse trap hanging off his rudder.

"I smiled. "You really stink at this, don't ya?" I joked.

"I'm an airplane what do ya expect?" He asked, smiling.

I went behind him to pry it off again. I got it so it slipped off of him, but it almost snapped down on my fingers. I yelped and dropped it.

"You alright?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah, the mouse trap almost got me." I picked it up. "I'm gonna show you how it's done." I walked to the back room and found a spot. I set the trap up and carefully slid it in a corner with the bait Dusty was using.

"There." I said walking out. Dusty smiled.

Suddenly we heard scraping in front of the hangar. Dusty opened the doors and a large truck was dragging the tree away.

"I bet they'll save that tree for the winter fire pits. It can get pretty cold here." Dusty said, watching them go.

"How cold does it get?" I asked.

"Lowest was -60 degrees I believe." He responded.

"Oh, wow. I only recall going down to -1 or -2 degrees in Wausau." I said.

"That must be nice. I hardly leave my hangar when it's that cold. Unless it's an emergency."

* * *

There we go! That is where I stopped in my notebook! I'll try to write some more over the weekend if I'm not too busy. Leave a revieww! :3


End file.
